


Steps towards betterment and contentment need not be taken alone

by LettersofSky



Series: Conciliatory Theme Month 2019 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat, Earth-C AU, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Small bit of bleeding, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Week Four of Conciliatory Theme Month on Tumblr~Gamzee had this shit all planned out, knew out it was supposed to go. It wasn't going like they wanted it to >:o(





	Steps towards betterment and contentment need not be taken alone

“Who is this little companion?”

Gamzee froze, looking back over their shoulder to the Indigo they’d sat down on their couch while they searched out their first aid kit from wherever they’d left it last. Horuss had his hand cradled to his chest, holding a cloth that was steadily staining the same deep blue as the Zahhak’s blood, and on his knee stood a small, curious dark colour baby meowbeast, sniffing at the new presence within her home.

They swallowed, turning away from the sight and focusing back on their search, forcing their voice to be steady when they answered him.

“She’s uh, she’s mine. Roxy found some abandoned and was giving ‘em homes so I uh, I took one.”

“Are you sure that you are stable to be looking after another living being?” Gamzee stiffened at the innocent question, keeping their gaze focused forward instead of turning to Horuss again. “It can be hard work to look after aneighther individual at the best of times and…”

“And I ain’t ever known them best a times, yeah.” They sighed, standing from their crouch as they finally found the first aid kit Horuss himself had insisted that they keep somewhere in their apartment at all times. They returned to the entryblock they’d left Horuss, sitting themselves next to him and gently shooing away the little meowbeast that started to try to scramble over Horuss to get at them. “Go on, little sis. Got things ta be getting my motherfuckin focus on.”

“She does neigh seem like she really cares about what you hoof to stay,” Horuss chuckled softly, watching the baby mewobeast completely ignore Gamzee’s words to climb into their lap, meowing up at them loudly. Horuss’ face shifted suddenly, turning serious and solemn, “I do neigh mean to come across as doubting you, I simply do neigh want you to do something that you come to regret.”

“I motherfuckin know,” they reached out to take Horuss’ arm, huffing as they pulled the stained cloth away to reveal the long, jagged cut along the Indigo’s arm, deep though not bleeding as much as it had been when the wound had been made. Really the complex they were living in should have been better with their regulations in regards to bare wiring and sharp edges on the metal fencing that surrounded it but Horuss had already told them that he didn’t want to make any fuss out of the issue so there was no need to worry about it.

They two fell silent as Gamzee started to clean and disinfect the wound, needing to ensure that Horuss wasn’t going to get sick because they’d wanted him to come into their space for once.

“I just,” Gamzee started slowly, keeping their gaze focused on the task at hand instead of meeting the eyes they knew where being directed towards themselves. “Nobody else was wantin her. And I didn’t wanna leave her when Roxy was thinking I needed somebody else to focus on outside a me own motherfuckin head, ya know? And I… yeah it’s been tough a times but I’m doing my all kinds a best and getting advice for looking afta her and I’m trying.”

“I know,” Horuss said, the hand not in Gamzee’s grasp rising to cup their cheek, thumb rubbing at the skin under their eye, nail too close for anyone else but a pale mate to be. “Just remember that I am here to provide assistance if need be.”

“I be all kinds a aware,” Gamzee huffed, pulling a roll of bandages out of the kit to start covering the wound. Neither of them bring up the little meowbeast curled up against Gamzee or the happy chest-rumblings she was making.


End file.
